


Couples Costumes

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy really likes Halloween and that's just a thought I have, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post-Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Soft William Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Lizzie doesn't like couples costumes. She doesn't see the point.But when she finds open tabs on William's laptop searching for them, she may be willing to change her mind.
Relationships: Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Couples Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I love LBD. I think it's great, I was way too addicted at the end of last year. I still am, I rewatched the whole series recently and sometimes I just watched episode 98 over and over to make myself happy.

One thing that needs to be made perfectly clear, Lizzie had never been on board with the whole idea of couples costumes.

Yes, maybe it was just her being bitter about couples costume giving her mother and Lydia another reason to remind her of that fact she was single, but she just really didn’t see the need for them. What was the point in co-ordinating costumes just to broadcast to the world another reminder that you are, in fact, a couple?

What was the point in forcing your partner into a probably cheesy costume on the one day a year you didn’t have to be confined to what you were in real life? Why be a couple on the one day you could choose to be anything else, does no one have a personality trait outside of their significant other?

So with all the things she had against couples costumes, how did Lizzie find herself in a party store, staring down an entire aisle dedicated to the things. She really didn’t know. 

It was two weeks before Halloween, and her mind kept drifting to the fact that it was her first Halloween with William. She knew it was stupid, it’s not like Halloween had any significance in the world of being a couple, especially compared to things like Valentines Day, Christmas and New Years (Which were all also things they hadn’t celebrated together yet), but she couldn’t help but want to make it special.

She loved William so much and after the… turbulent events that started their relationship, wanted to do everything she could to make everything they did as special as possible. He’d told her how much he liked Halloween, that he liked it a considerable amount above the other holidays, and that’d changed her mind a little on the matter of going to the party at Carter’s Lydia was planning on dragging them to in a couples costume.

Admittedly he never actually said anything about couples costume, she just made that assumption (Which was then aided by the tabs of couples costumes he forgot to close when she borrowed his laptop to google an alternate version of a recipe Jane recommended her), and so she swallowed her pride and on her day off that didn’t line up with William’s, drove herself across town to the party shop.

She walked up and down the isles, crinkling her nose up at the grosser, more revelling ones. All she wanted was to find a costume that would match Will’s that they’d both like but would also actually cover her skin, but apparently, that was too much to ask for.

How people wearing some of these costumes didn’t get charges for indecent exposure she’d never know.

Eventually, after a solid fifteen minutes of browsing, she came across a Sandy and Danny costume pack. On her part it was sexy but at the same time covered everything that should be, and on his part, it was simple enough that it didn’t require a lot effort to put on and wear for an entire night (He may like Halloween, but he wasn’t one for the over the top).

Grabbing a size she assumed, hoped, would fit them both, she paid and left the store in a hurry, not wanting to spend any more time in there than she absolutely had to. On the drive home, however, she started to doubt herself. Would he be okay with this? Was he just googling costumes because he thought she wanted to dress up? She’d never told him about any of her oppositions to them, maybe he was doing this for her supposed benefit. And if he did want to, would he want to dress up as Danny Zuko of all things?

Lizzie shook her head, scolding herself internally at getting so worked up over such a small, trivial thing. No matter what it was, chances are if it was something she was doing he’d go along with it regardless, he was like that with her sometimes.

She got home and hid the costume in the back of her wardrobe and started waiting for William to finish work and come over, laying across the couch and mindlessly doing random bits of housework she’d been neglecting for weeks. Four hours later, he knocked on her door (Despite the fact he had a key, he insisted he knock).

Lizzie sprung from her position on the couch, rushing over to the door to let him in with a wide smile.

“Hi honey,” He sighed, pulling her in for a hug after quickly kissing her hello.

“Hi, love. How was work?” Lizzie asked, grabbing his wrist to pull him into the apartment and down onto the couch.

“It was alright, mostly meetings which was unfortunate. How about you? Did you have a good day?” He asked, stroking her hair back from her face as she lay her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” She shrugged, “I didn’t really do too much. Watched some tv, did some housework, thought about going to the grocery store but didn’t, went to the party shop downtown.”

“What were you doing at the party shop?” William interrupted, amused.

“I was, uh, do you remember the other night when Jane gave us that recipe and you let me use your laptop to try and find a version that didn’t require all those spices we thought you had at home but didn’t?” She asked.

William nodded in confusion. “Yes, I remember. It was only four nights ago, but what does this have to do with you being at the party shop?”

“Well, I saw these tabs open when I went onto Google. For couples costumes…” Lizzie trailed off, hoping he’d catch onto what she was talking about.

He did, and buried his face in her hair in embarrassment. “I was supposed to shut those,” He mumbled, a prominent blush on his face.

“It’s okay love, but that’s what I was doing at the party shop. I was buying one.”

William looked up, his embarrassment replaced with what seemed to be excitement. “Wait, you were?”

Lizzie laughed. “Yes! Do you want me to show you? I can go get it, I hid it in the wardrobe.”

“Of course you did. Go on then, enlighten me with your costume choosing skills.”

Lizzie laughed again, pushing herself off the couch, but William caught her wrist before she could go anywhere. “Thank you for doing this Lizzie.”

She smiled. “Of course. Just don’t laugh at me when you see what it is, it’s pretty stereotypical.” She warned.

He put his hand over his heart, mouthing “Promise” and she ran back to her bedroom and grabbed the costume bag, holding it out to him with the picture facing down when she returned to the couch.

He was silent as he flipped it over and looked at the picture, his face in an unreadable expression, and Lizzie started to worry. “Tell me if you don’t like it or you think it’s stupid, I can take it back if you don’t,” She said, biting her lip.

His head snapped up in an instant and shook his head. “No, no. Lizzie, I think it’s great! Trust me, the idea of you in that is… it’s something to think about, that’s for sure.”

“Are you sure? You don’t mind being Danny Zuko for Halloween?”

“Positive, and as long as your my Sandy, I’ll never mind,” He said sincerely.

Lizzie blushed, rolling her eyes affectionately. “That was almost as cheesy as the costumes,” She teased.

“You love it,” He teased back, and with that grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her instantly.

Maybe couples costumes weren’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first entry of my own mini multi-fandom Halloween week. It has no theme, I just decided to write a week of Halloween one-shots for the sake of it.  
>  I don't even celebrate Halloween. Halloween means practically nothing where I live. Oh well, it's fun.


End file.
